An R5 Romance Story
by hungergames091
Summary: R5 go to London and an argument occurs when some of the members fall for the girls in the audience but leave to go home before they find out who these mystery girls are but not for long. They return to a small town Devon and spot the girls and their friends on holiday and romance sparks who will they fall for ? First fanfic. no flames. Just read and review. bad at summaries x
1. Chapter 1

An R5 Romance Story

R5 London tour

Characters:

Paige (_ girlfriend in the end)

Beth (Rocky's girlfriend in the end

R5 (obviously)

Ryland (obviously aswell)

Mark

Stormie

Laura Marano (_ girlfriend to be)

Random concert girls (Lily & Mae)

Summer (Paige's Best friend)

Charlotte (Beth's best friend

Raini

Calum

Maybe more if i remember any others. First fanfic and not really used to this. Update soon.


	2. Chapter 1 - Concert and Craziness

An R5 Romance Story

Chapter 1

1 week earlier

Paige P.O.V

Hey Calum, Laura, Raini and Summer so glad we could all video call each other cuz guess what ...

(Paige pulls out 8 tickets) I got us all tickets to see...R5!

Others: (SCREAM)

My dad, sister and her friend are coming aswell so get packing.

Caini: I don't know if we will be able to come sorry

Paige: ok just text me if you can!

1 Week Later

Paige P.O.V

I can't believe I'm going to see my favourite band R5 live in London. It's like a dream come true.

"Hey Beth come help me a sec"

"Ok I'll be there in a sec I'm just doing Charlotte's make-up"

"Hurry up sis, Dad has to drive us to London and you know its 4 hours away!"

"I know I'm done now. What is it you wanted?"

"Can you go and pick up summer from next door she should be ready I just need to finish getting ready. "

"Back in a tick."

Summer: "I'm here. OMG I can't believe this is actually happening eeek. Let's do this!

4 hours 30 minutes later

No one's P.O.V

The midday sun shone down over London as the group of 5 headed towards the hotel they were staying at for the night as the concert would end in the early hours of the morning. After they had unpacked, they headed off towards Camden town to get some dinner before the concert.

Paige & Beth's dad: Ok guys we have like an hour before the concert starts so why don't we head back to the hotel and Paige you can pick up what you need.

Paige: First we need to stop at the canal so I can pick up Laura.

Dad: OK we will meet you back at the hotel but be quick you know what London is like late at night.

Paige (screams)

Others: What's wrong?

Paige: I just got a text saying Raini and Calum are coming aswell I'm meeting them with summer and Laura at the canal!

Ryland P.O.V

"Ok guys we have an hour till you lot perform for the VIPs' so we have a little time to chill out at out hotel room.

(Thoughts) I am soooooooo excited to be in London cuz I can hit the shops and maybe find some cute babes!

"We need to pull together because it is our first u.k concert we have to impress them, got it!

Others: Sir Yes Sir! (Stand in army formation)

"This is what we have worked for now let's kill it!

Others: Oh yeah let's do it!

1 hour later

Riker's P.O.V

Ok guys we wowed the VIPs' so now let's amaze the rest of the audience!

Everyone (Ryland aswell) lets do this...

READY! SET! ROCK!

Ross P.O.V

I hear the crowd going insane as our entrance song plays and our supporting act The Script walked of and gave us a high five. Ryland hit the spotlight on us as I held my breath, the light dimmed to black and we crept silently onto the stage before the light turned back on, blinded me and we began to play...

To be continued...

Ok so here is my first chapter will update soon but need 5 reviews to post next chapter thanks for reading ! x


	3. Chapter 2 - Strangers and Starbucks

An R5 Romance Story

Chapter 2

Ross P.O.V

I hear the crowd going insane as our entrance song plays and our supporting act The Script walked of and gave us a high five. Ryland hit the spotlight on us as I held my breath, the light dimmed to black and we crept silently onto the stage before the light turned back on, blinded me and we began to play...

I began to play the chords to Cali Girls and the crowd was immense! I wasn't feeling it until I spotted this girl, a beauty I instantly felt a connection between us. I could sense she was younger than me but that doesn't matter I feel sparks and I can't take my eyes off her. She is a tall brunette with ice blue eyes and as I sang the chorus we made direct eye contact.

Paige P.O.V

We had all purchased our merchandise and my dad had headed off so we could go and get our spot right behind the V.I.P's. I was standing right in front of Ryland and Ross was standing directly in front of the V.I.P's and me. Not many people were standing by us because there were 7 of us and all but 2 girls did come and stand with us. I was completely unaware that R5 had come onstage until the front row started cheering and I almost had a breakdown because I couldn't believe it was actually them. I was singing to Cali girls whilst us girls were dancing and having fun until a shaggy blonde haired, brown eyed rock star stared directly at me and I felt sparks fly! I nervously bit my lip whilst looking down and tucking my brunette locks behind my ear. I can't believe he was staring at me. I began to blush but no one noticed so I just carried on singing next came Can You Feel It boy was I feeling it because every time I looked up I saw the blonde staring and I just couldn't help but smile

Rocky P.O.V

I start singing to a tall blonde I feel a spark as I look over to Ross I see he is staring at a girl I try and spot her but I cant because there is too many crazy fans!

Ryland P.O.V

I see Ross onstage staring at this girl she turns round and I see how pretty she is, wait I'm going out with Vanessa grrrrrrrrrrr.

Riker P.O.V

We play Say You'll Stay, Not a Love Song, Keep Away From This Girl, Shut Up and Let Me Go, Heard It on the Radio, Wishing I Was 23, Crazy 4 U, Here Comes Forever, A Billion Hits and finally Loud then comes I want You Bad and I see Ross on my right singing o this girl I can see her and I know why he likes her, she is just his type.

Ross P.O.V

I sing to this girl and I can tell she is singing back so at the end of our last song I throw my pick to her and she catches it as all her friends around her scream we love you Ross! I can't believe she caught it 3

We finish our concert and Ryland and the rest of the band head up to the table so we can do the signing. She buys one of our biggest posters and as she nears the table I'm getting nervous but excited and all of her friends are too I can tell they are huge fans. I am the last on the table so all of the guys before me give her a high five and sign her poster but when it gets to me I sign it and give her a heart on it. I ask for her pick and sign that aswell then to her surprise I stood up and gave her a hug and had a picture even though we weren't supposed to but I just guess its love at first sight. I sign all of her friend's pictures and head back to signing the others. My dad taps me on the shoulders and gives me a wink I guess he noticed how I felt when she got to me. After we finished signing we sat at the bar for a while just talking not drinking (obviously) and Ry Ry came up to me and said he knows who that girl was I was singing to and that I should of made my move because he overheard one of the girls conversation and how it was a 4 hour ride back home. So I may never see them again. Way to put a downer on my night Ry.

Caini (in sync) Wow what a night!

Raini: we got to get going back to the hotel but you guys can hang for a while

Paige: That's ok me, summer and Laura are just going to go and grab some Starbucks for everyone but we will be back soon.

Rydel P.O.V

I can tell Ross is sad by the way he is walking. We are on our way back from the venue when we see Ross perk up abit and that's when I spot 3 girls 1 of which Ross likes, walking out of Starbucks and probably walking back to the hotel. But before Ross runs off to see her she turns left into a big fancy hotel, which just happens to be where we are staying. Unlucky for him, her friends and her had caught the lift just before us so the family piled into another lift and went to our rooms, on the top floor.

Once we got out of the lift I caught a glimpse of brown hair nearing towards my room so I ran off towards my room and told the guys I will see them later. I couldn't believe what I saw, the 3 girls pilling into the room that just happened to be next door to me...

**Authors note: Hoped you like it 1,003 word plus this eeeeeeeeeeeeek. Sorry its been a while, i guess im just a busy bee. I will try and update as soon as i can so just wait and see what happens next you will be surprised. ! Love you guys and please review i will now ****probably ****if i can update each week 3 Happy writing **


	4. IMPORTANT !

**Author Note :**

* * *

hey guys sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but im having some trouble writing the hotel scene so if anyone could give me some ideas i can maybe give them a shoutout and add them in the story i dont know but i will probablyupdate later tomorrow or monday if i can and next week friday and saturday i have a 2 day competition so i wont be updating then but i will after all for now :)))

- Paige :) 3


	5. Chapter 3 - Kisses and confusion

An R5 Romance Story Chapter 3

Rydel P.O.V

Once we got out of the lift I caught a glimpse of brown hair nearing towards my room so I ran off towards my room and told the guys I will see them later. I couldn't believe what I saw, the 3 girls pilling into the room that just happened to be next door to me...

I knew i would somehow get Ross with that girl.

Paige P.O.V

I got a text from my mum back in devon saying that she didn't want to ruin my trip so she waited but she had to tell me that my grandma had been admitted to the hospital. She wanted to tell me how devastated she was to lose her mum and my Grandma. I was really close to my Grandma and she passed during the concert. I couldn't help but think it was my fault that i hadn't been with her when she needed me the most so it was my fault. I hated myself for that. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes

Summer: Paige...? What's wrong?

Paige: It's... It's my gran- grandma she passed during the concert (she said stumbling on her words)

Laura: im so sorry to hear that i know you were so close.

I feel tears starting to form in my eyes and as the first tear fell i wiped it away quickly. I could only manage to mumble 'I'm sorry' before i grabbed my R5 rucksack which inside had my room key, purse and my phone and my ipod and beats. I couldn't imagine what i was doing or where i was going this time of night in London i knew i just had to get out of here. I managed to hear a faint noise behind me whilst Summer called my name but Laura just said ... just let her go. I then let the tears fall as i ran to the elevator.

Ross P.O.V

I got quite cramped in my room because me and Ryland were sharing Rydel had her own room then there was mom and dad then riker, rocky and Ratliff in the big room. So as usual i had to have the guitars in my room, so i needed some breathing space. I took out my varsity jacket from my suitcase and slipped it on along with my favourite yellow cons. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. I heard sobs so i looked towards where it was coming from, it was next to Rydels room. Next thing i know i see the girl i like running from the room next door. She opens the door and runs to the elevator, i can tell she's crying. I see as she stuggles to wait for the door to open so instead she takes the 30 flights of stairs next to the door. I quickly get my act together and follow the girl. As we reach the bottom she runs outside into the now pouring rain. I see she is wearing shorts he r5 shirt and a handmade r5 rucksack. I run up to her and i spin her round she is shocked by the touch but soon relaxes when she sees its me. I guess fangirling isn't an option as she just stands in the pouring rain and balls her eyes out. I quickly embrace her in a deep hug in the rain and as we pull away i peck her on the lips and strip off my varsity jacket and place it around her shoulders which she kindly acceptd. I could see she was shaking so i pulled her in for another hug, this time for longer. I then reached downwards and in twined our hand, i began to almost drag her forwards but soon she realised and started walking with me. I don't really know London that well so i just hoped i could make it to the 24 hour starbucks where i saw her last. When we got there, she almost ran up to the counter leaving me behind and ordered a Caramel Cream drink with whipped cream, then i ordered a black Americano. I noticed she was already getting out her purse but before she could pay i snatched my wallet from my back pocket and paid. I then told her "on me" and we went to sit at a booth near the window.

Paige P.O.V

He bought me my starbucks and we sat at a both by the window. I explained everything to him and he swapped from sitting opposite me to next to me. I took the last sip of my drink and then snuggled into him and as i took a deep breath i remembered my boyfriend Ryan back home. I began to shuffle as ross said "what's wrong" i said again 'i'm sorry but i have a boyfriend i just...can't'.

I grabbed my rucksack and slung it over my shoulder i ran out of the shop and ran all the way back to the hotel. i could hear Ross hot on my heels but luckily enough the lift was open and closed as soon as i entered. I ran all the way up to my room because summer and laura were sharing one of the rooms in our apartment, i ran in closed and locked the door. I reached into the pocket of the jacket. 'oh s***' i forgot to give him his jacket. When i reach into the pocket i pull out a scrumpled piece of paper with a number on it. It was Ross' and on the back it had a reminder saying give to the girl from the concert. I slowly crawled to my wardrobe and put on my pj's. I then put on Ross' jacket and crept into bed. I began to slowly cry as i held a photo of me and my Grandma on my 15th birthday last year my birthday was in 3 months and i would spend my 16th without her i slowly fell into a stress filled sleep... unti tomorrow.

**Hey guys. Ok so you probably all hate me for not updating **** im sorry. Ive been at the beach nearly all day for 2-3 days and it has no internet connection **** anyway try to update asap to make it up to you. Love you guys and please review **


	6. Chapter 4 - Texts and Traumas

**Discalimer: Sorry this was not in previous chapters but i dont own r5 or anyone else from austin and ally cuz if i did god knows what will happen**

**Anyway soory for not updated for 2 months. Ive been busy with swimming at county level and im so tired and with training for 5-6-7 times a week its a bit much anyway please enjoy update soon :) **

**Paige xxx and please review ;)**

An R5 Romance Story

Recap:

Until tomorrow...

Paige P.O.V

I wake up and check my phone

2:30am

Ughhhhh. I slowly reach into the jacket and begin frantically typing on my phone's keyboard. I knew the chances of me getting a reply were slim but to my surprise i got a reply almost instantly...

Hey. Its Paige, sorry if your asleep. If you aren't can we talk?

Sure. I can't sleep anyway, what's wrong? x

I want to dump Ryan (my boyfriend) but i can't ;)

Just call him. ;) xxx

Ok be back in 10 :p

Okay :p xxx

I go to text Ryan but as i do i hear a familiar song and caller i.d. Its Ryan For a few moments i listen to boulevard of broken dreams (one of my favourite songs by greenday) but then i realise i need to talk to him so i pick up.

"hey babe. Ive been thinking...thats why i cant sleep"

"what is it?"

"I...I think we should break up. "

" What do you mean?" I stutter

"you will be better off with someone else. I'm sorry but we're through."

I sit here starstruck my mouth hanging open. I hear two loud beeps and lower my phone from my ear. I search for the only contact on my list that i know will be awake still. As i reach R i have a hesitation. I don't know what to write or what to say. I sit up in my bed and click text Ross anyway.

What room no. Are you? X

1042. why? xxx

Ryland P.O.V

Almost two seconds after i hear Ross' phone buzz i hear an almost silent knock on the door followed by a loud bang at the door. I pause the Laya Laughton show and creep towards the door to answer it. I can't help but be intrigued to know who is up at this time and why. Do they know me and ross are in here? I hesitate for a moment, thinking it may be some crazy fan girls that followed Ross on his way home last night. I open it and when i do im surprised to see the girl from the concert infront of me. She is tall and leen and more beautiful than i remember. I can see tear stains on her face and i can tell she has been crying. I grab her hand and pull her in for a hug. She pulls back and whispers in my ear.

"Don't tell Ross but you were always my favourite."

She goes on her tiptoes and pecks me on the check.

Ross P.O.V

I hear very quiet voices so i head towards the door and see two figures one i make out as Ryland and the other i think is Paige. I sneak up to the door and when Paige sees me she rushes past Ryland and jumps into my arms and wraps he legs around my waist. I can tell something is wrong. So i put her down, grab her petite hand and run out the door with her. We catch the lift this time but in silence. I wait till we get outside and sit on the wall outside the hotel with her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"He dumped me..." She replies

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Its the fact he said i would be better off with someone else..."

"I know what it feels like."

"I know its completely off subject but im going home tomorrow at 2."

"Im not going home for 3 days, then im going to go on a 4 week holiday to somewhere."

"I know."

"I'll miss you Paige. Look your tired let me take you back to your room."

She is nearly falling asleep on me so i pick her up bridal style and check her room key to see which number she is. I then drop her off at her room and peck her on the forehead and run back to my room. I crawl back into bed its 4am now I just lay awake and remember she still has my jacket...


End file.
